Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 1: Devastation 1-4
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: A story I started 16 years ago that, I decided to covert from notebook paper and fully revamp due to gaps in the story. It's the original story-line, extended and unrated with more backstory and character development that was there but not fully fleshed out. It's gonna be a wild ride full of every array of emotion. Unapologetic in how it makes you feel, think, and perceive things.


_Hapes  
One hour later _

During the hyperspace trip, I fished out my Corellian army uniform and debated on wearing it or selling it. As we came into the final five hours of hyperspace travel, I spent them analyzing the samples taken from Quip and couldn't believe how amazing the planet truly was. Rain in the wintertime, falling leaves in summertime that helped trees regrow lost limbs and created new plant life, snow in the summer, and many more introverted differences compared to other locations. Wildlife that shared many forms and even, _mated with plant life_ to breed new life in a never-ending cycle of rebirth. Plant life that when killed off by random season changing, evolves into wildlife or, makes the soil around ripe for plantation. Storm formations were the most bewildering aspect though. From multi colored lightning arcs to _square-shaped_ hurricanes and ice tsunamis, the weather system was quite spellbindingly deadly. Endless research and development possibilities. Coming into Hapes orbit, D-MAS and Trixie guided the Javelin beside the Falcon.

 _Hapes, Hospital Wing_  
 _Minutes later_

Running into Naomi's room, Lucius, Trixie, and D-MAS were guided in by Leia. _She lay there seemingly healed but half weakened due to blood loss a month ago. As a result of the blood loss, she slipped into a coma. A month under Hapes medical care did help but the rest was eventually up to her. Tubes were injected into her like some mutant kraken, providing aid rather than distress. The monitors serving as the many eyes of the kraken, informing of her various physical and mental faculties._ Going to her left side, I sat cradling her left hand and nudged my way inside of her mind. _It was hard at first because she was pumped full of various drugs and stimulants. Eventually, I made contact and it was blurry but as I got further in, my vision cleared and what I saw would frighten a Jedi Master and please a Vong warlord._

 _The mind of Naomi April Maddox_

 _Death, blood, and screaming surrounded me in a whirlwind of chaos. I saw a little boy named Zeph being executed in front of her, parents slain in a long a forgotten war, her induction into the Jedi Order's Honorguard, her infiltration of Clan Beyvox, her slaughtering Jedi and Sith alike, being imprisoned in my lightsaber, ending with her attack on Myrkr. Looking down at my gut, I touched it and blood fell on my fingertips. In front of me stood Naomi, bleeding profusely and smiling just like my dream. Blinking, the blood was gone but the smile remained.  
"I'm ready to wake up now" Naomi said simply and taking my hand, reality snapped into focus. _

Back in the hospital room, I looked at Naomi's happy peaceful face, feeling hot tears running down my face.

"Thanks for bringing me back" She managed, after pulling the oxygen tube from her mouth and drinking some water.  
"Pleasure was mine. When you're up to it, I have some questions and news for you"  
"Sure thing"  
"Oh it's so good to see you awake!" Trixie beamed, taking my place as I exited the room leaving them to catch up and keep each other company. Once they'd briefly caught up, Leia showed us to our guest quarters and we retired for the night.

 _Hapes_

 _Guest quarters for Lucius and Trixie_

Enjoying the spacious accommodations, Trixie took a _much-needed_ soaking in the bath while Lucius sat in the sani-steam. _Both were weary from their travels and welcomed the creature comforts of hospitality, despite the dire urgency of their situation. Lucius worrying about how Naomi would respond to his trip to Quip and encountering Rieff. Trixie wondering what answers the Beyvox Chronicle would hold for her. Both wondering what the future held for them. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Would there be tragedy? Could they overcome the hidden obstacles lying in wait? Would she stay knowing how untamed he was? Would he hurt her and regret it?_ Then, the _hard-hitting_ questions floated to the surface. _Would Lucius leave me knowing how dangerous I truly am, once I tell him about my first love_ _and_ _reveal the parchments contents? How would Trixie react to my instability and fear of commitment to her, as well as the Order including, the possibility of fulfilling the Beyvox prophecy?_

 _I'm not meant to have someone as beautiful as her. I know he's a lot to handle but, I do want him. She should take off while she's got the chance to. I could leave him and give him the chronicle, allowing him and Naomi to sort out what to do. Naomi's more qualified to do it but what if, she really is a traitor and wants to fulfill her duty? Why did she kill Jedi_ _and_ _Sith? That makes no sense. Who was she, really? Inquisition ran rampant in their minds as they could not find answers._ Emerging from their cleansings, Trixie dried herself off and dressed in a black tank top and shorts. Lucius on the other hand, graduated from the sani-steam to the bath and soaked his weary body til the aches were gone. As she settled into bed, Trixie looked at the empty bedside and wanted him in her arms so she could sleep peacefully.

Pushing the covers back and heading to the bathroom, she knocked softly. When he didn't answer, she opened the door covering her eyes unsure if he was on full display. Casually peeking, Trixie was greeted by a fast sleeping Lucius surrounded by dissipating bubbles. A deep blush hit her face as she realized that, he was _naked._ Scrambling for his towel and shorts, Trixie off-handedly used the Force to push a small portion of water in his mouth. Two attempts later, he awoke coughing and spitting water.  
"Are you ok? You must've fallen asleep and didn't realize it. I wanted to wake you but, you looked so peaceful"  
"Ughhh I'm so lagged from Quip and the jets did wonders to ease me into comfort. Let me get out and dry off then"  
"Here's your towel and shorts then" Trixie said, holding the towel out blushing deeply as he stood up to dry off. Turning face, she left the bathroom to stand outside the doorway.  
"Thanks for waking me up, I'd hate to have neck problems in the morning"  
"No problem at all" I said, letting my hair down to my left shoulder and biting my lower lip.

 _Tugging at my hair multiple times, I had to calm my nerves and control my growing pheromones. I didn't understand why my body was suddenly hot seeing him in the tub like that. Could it be that I wanted to see all of him? An ice cold hot pang billowed in my stomach at that thought. Thinking back to what Rieff said and the parchment, the billowing sensation died away. I regretted it immediately, but I didn't want to start something that he might reject._ He came out of the bathroom, yawning and climbed into bed. I followed suit, feeling his body heat radiating off him. Scooting closer, I wrapped my right arm over his torso and scissored my leg with his.  
"Is this okay?" I asked, making sure I wasn't being _too_ smothering.  
"Mmmhmm night"  
"Goodnight dear" I sighed happily, kissing his right shoulder while snuggling into him under the blankets.

 _As Naomi regained her strength and managed to get around again, the need for medical dissipated. The mutated kraken monitors and tubes were gone, physical therapy along with Trixie's healing allowed her to walk better. Since she no longer needed medical, Naomi was moved into guest quarters of her own which provided a decent viewing. Then came the day she was ready for Lucius' inquisition._

 _Hapes_

 _Naomi's guest quarters_

Naomi was adorned in a maroon sleeveless shirt and pants that fitted her comfortably, since her old clothes were torn and destroyed from her confrontation on Myrkr a month previously. Her hair was in a long ponytail, lying on her left shoulder as she sat in the cream-colored room. Lucius knocked on her door and he decided on wearing his Corellian Army uniform.  
"Come in! come in! I have missed you" Naomi said, rising from the corner chair and he entered the room embracing her welcoming arms. As they sat down, Lucius unbuttoned his blue and white blood striped jacket draping it on the back of his chair. The relaxing ocean breeze ventilation gently graced them with comfort as they talked.  
"How's therapy coming?"  
"It's been amazing! I just didn't expect to slip into a coma as a result of my injuries sustained. Guess I'm truly out of practice, huh?"  
"Always expect the unexpected, no matter what"  
"This is also true. What did you wanna ask me?"  
"I recently went to a planet named Quip, in the Briole System in search of answers to questions I had about my tattoo. I ended up getting more questions than answers. I also ran into someone who was familiar to you. Does the name _Rieff_ ring a bell?" 

"I haven't heard that name for quite some time but yes, I do know her. What did she have to say about me?"  
"Called you a _traitor_ which surprised me and Trixie; she kinda stowed away on my ship without me knowing."  
"Well that girl loves you even if she's highly naïve. Is Rieff doing good on Quip?"  
"Yeah that much is true and Rieff is actually _dead_. Her Force ghost is something to truly behold though"  
"Even in death, she's stubborn to let go. In her eyes, I can see why she'd call me a traitor. _I was a traitor because I was a spy for the Order._ What did she say exactly? I'm curious before I continue" Naomi confessed briefly.  
"That she saw you, Trent, and this Raven character. Trent went down by Raven's lightning and you disappeared from sight. She blames you for Trent's death."  
"Ahh I can see how she'd interpret that and now, I know where she was at during the fight. The Order commissioned one of the Honorguard to infiltrate Clan Beyvox to determine their strength and ultimate goal."  
"Which was?"  
"Total conquest. Trent Draken, the leader, envisioned a world where only the strongest Jedi and Sith would unite one banner and would usher in a new era of dominance by wiping out the military forces universe wide. Replacing them with Clan Beyvox as true law and order."  
"Sounds smart and brutish, what went wrong?"  
"One of his disciples, Raven, challenged his command. Raven's ideology and philosophy was similar to Trent's but more _sinister. He was for the clan being law and order but slaughtering all the weaklings so that only the strong would survive and serve Beyvox for eternity._ Trent argued that it wouldn't work because you'd need slave labor in the lesser beings and that Beyvox's focus should be on eradicating the Sith or Jedi first."  
"I'm starting to not like my ancestors"  
"Oh it gets _worse._ I am also a _Revanite_ and this was long before I was inducted into the Honorguard. I admired Revan's courage and inspiration to do what's right when the Order would do nothing. Trent echoed some of what Revan was about, that beautiful charisma and his intensity. _Those drew me to him like a ship falling into a black hole."  
_ "You had an _affair_ with him, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did. I semi regret it but its done and over with. I pissed off Rieff because she and him were an item before I came into their collective. As time went on, _he_ developed feelings for me and I followed those feelings about three months later. I did sleep with him _once_ and if only you knew how _smoldering_ Trent could be with his aura, you'd fall under his influence too. What Rieff saw was, a man saving his love interest from certain death by imprisoning me in his lightsaber." Naomi revealed, sniffling and wiping tears away remembering Trent's sacrifice. _She really felt for him and regretted a lot but her convicted beliefs did not waver.  
_ "Rieff also said you had been revealed as a traitor, what happened with that?"  
"That would've been a week before Raven's uprising"

 _The Past_

 _3674 BBY_

 _One week before the Beyvox Clan massacre_

"Well, what do you know? We have a _traitor_ in our midst!" Rieff declared, as she circled me. _I was unceremoniously pushed to the ground by Trent, bound by rope and gagged. It was night time and bonfires blazed proudly in the darkness.  
_ " _RIEFF!"_ Trent barked, stepping past me to confront her.  
"Its what she is Trent! I told you _not_ to trust someone so easily and look what happened: she's a mole for the Jedi Order!"  
"Where's your proof?"  
"I went into her tent and found this" Rieff countered, producing a communicator and datapad. _Oh no, not my personal journal entries!_ I thought as she brandished them for all to see.  
"What is on them?"  
"Our tech found a _steamy_ entry about how you remind her of Revan and there's another one detailing her plans to notify the Order for extraction a week from now" Trent looked at the sky, as he wheeled around to face me. _I could feel the weight of his smoldering gaze and for the first time, I looked away in shame._  
"Naomi, is this true?" He reached down, tugging the gag away so I could speak.  
"I can expl—"  
"After all I did for you! I saved you from that Jedi and Sith a year ago, brought you into my _family_ , my _clan_ , my—" he was gonna say _bedchamber_ but instead, beat his chest twice and said, " _heart_ and this is how you repay my _hospitality?"_  
"Why was she going through _my things_?"  
"Never trust an _outsider!"_  
"Shut it, Rieff"  
"Look for yourself, Trent! She's planning on bringing the Order here to be _rescued_ not for slaughter" Rieff seethed, pushing the datapad into his hand for him to read. He took it and scanned the entries that were unlocked. _I watched his gaze soften, nostrils flare lightly as he dropped my datapad and crushed it beneath his boot. All my notes and research of the clan gone._

"You're part of the Honorguard? No wonder you played hard to get" Trent smirked, stirring chuckles from the clan.  
"You _fucked_ her?"  
" _YOU DARE QUESTION WHOM I TAKE INTO MY BED? I AM YOUR CLAN LEADER AND WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHO I LAY WITH?!"_ Trent bellowed at Rieff, seizing by the throat and hoisting her in the air while addressing the clan. The clan shook their heads, taking a step or two back in fear.  
"Let me go"  
"Tell them who's your leader"  
"I can't breathe" Rieff wheezed.  
" _I'll crush your windpipe, now give an answer"_  
"You are!" Rieff managed in a strained voice and Trent dropped her to the ground. _That was Trent: dangerously charismatic, egotistical, and smolderingly addictive. What he did next with me, still has me reeling recalling it._ He stood me up, cut my bindings and walked me to the center of the group where the biggest bonfire burned brightly. The intense heat caused me to sweat immediately but his words, made me quake to my bones. 

" _Naomi has been labeled and discovered to be a traitor, I should kill her right here and now, no?" the clan grumbled and nodded in agreement, so he went on. "But I'm not going to and I'll tell you why. When I came upon her, she was barely holding her own against a Jedi and Sith_. _I helped her dispatch them with swiftness and efficiency. In that exchange, I knew she wanted to part of the might that is Clan Beyvox! But there's the evidence of treachery and treachery is what a Sith exudes. Tell me, no, tell Clan Beyvox where your true loyalties lie. Are you the Order's Honorguard dog or a blossoming neophyte member of Clan Beyvox?"_

 _The Present  
Hapes, Naomi's guest quarters_

I came out of my revelry and looked at Lucius as he waited for the outcome of his question. _Do I tell him everything or keep some things from him still? Less is better in this situation.  
_ "I was spared for the time being. Then the following week, Lord Raven's uprising and you know the rest"  
"She also said, that I resembled my father or at least could pass for him. Did you know if there's any truth to that?"  
"I don't really remember honestly. I know there was an album or something that held everything dealing with the clan itself"  
"You mean the _Beyvox Chronicle?"_  
"That's the name! wait, you're telling me Rieff kept that chronicle safe and sound all these centuries?"  
"She was hunted by Lord Raven too. Escaping to Quip and laying low for years until her death and in her ghost years, she trained and met various visitors. I was her last student to undergo her training regimen"  
"Oh I remember that! None could best Beyvox's Shieldmaiden and Quartermaster"  
" _But, he did and with flying colors I might add"_ Rieff said, appearing beside Lucius startling both of them.

" _How_?"  
"Check your left pocket" She said with a smile, he did and procured a small pebble.  
"What is this?"  
"My pinky toe. My essence is willed to my bones so, I snuck the smallest piece of me into your uniform and I heard everything since you started talking."  
"Rieff, you still holding a grudge?"  
"No, not anymore it has been centuries after all. I made peace with your betrayal long after I landed on Quip."  
"Have you read the Chronicle yet?" Naomi asked me.  
"No, she gave it to Trixie to read first because it's not time for me to read it yet"  
"Rieff, why can't he read it if it's last living member?"  
"I don't think he's ready to read what we stood for. There's still more to be revealed in the road ahead for him and what I saw, doesn't involve the Chronicle's influence"  
"Are you scared of what I'll read?"  
"Not scared Lucius, I don't want who you are now fading into obsolescence."  
"What's in that book you _don't_ want me knowing?" Rieff came around, kneeling in front of him. _I watched his face contort into confusion laced anger and building anxiety. I made that same mask when Trent killed that Jedi and Sith.  
_

"Calm yourself Lucius, it's nothing against you. Its my master/apprentice mindset kicking in with the book. I want you to know our history but as I revealed Trent's vision to you—"  
"Wait, you told him about the vision?"  
"Yes Naomi, I did. How could I keep something like _that_ from him? I also told him about Lord Raven destroying all records as well. That chronicle is all that remains of Beyvox's _existence_. I'd like him to look at it with a rational head instead of mixed emotions." Rieff said, turning to sit beside Naomi.  
"Even I glanced at it once or twice, so I know what it contains but not the full scope"  
"Look at him Naomi, _really_ look at him. He's still a boy who's just discovered over the course of a month, that he might be the catalyst to Trent's vision. You didn't see his _raw power_ in my lessons, he still needs training. Imagine him going up against Lord Raven, he'd be _slaughtered_ in a heartbeat! There are things he needs to know now and things for later, it's about preparing for the now versus overloading him to the point of mental collapse." Rieff concluded, looking at me and she was right. _Lucius wasn't ready for the full magnitude of what the book held. Sure, it might have the answers he's seeking but for now, more training is needed._

"I can handle it, why don't you believe me?"  
"Lucius, remember the mountain?"  
"What about a mountain?" I inquired and both of them got quiet.  
"I lifted a mountain and nearly killed myself doing it" Lucius admitted, with mild shame eyes downcast.  
"Because you responded with brute force instead of compassion and reason"  
"Whoa! An _entire_ mountain? That's pretty damn strong"  
"It's also where I'm buried so I sorta blocked his efforts. In the end, he broke my hold and lifted it to his height. He discovered my heart and put it back with great care."  
"So what was the final lesson you learned?" I asked curious as to how she taught him.  
" _Never use force against force and even in my eventual demise, I can still teach old things to newcomers_ "  
" _Wow, that is_ _deep_ " I remarked, sitting back letting the gravity of his words echo in my head.  
"That's how the teachings of Beyvox are: accept all knowledge and pass it on as necessary. Some knowledge isn't that important at the time but in the future, it might be the most valuable asset needed." Rieff remarked, standing up to pat my left knee and smile. 

"What is the deal with this Trent?"  
"What about him exactly?"  
"Naomi says he's smoldering and that you two were an item. I'm just trying to understand who he truly is and such"  
"When I told you that you resembled him, you _really_ have his eyes and stature but not his nature. Trent Draken was a force to be reckoned with. He was charismatic, loving, nurturing, and true leader. I remember how _passionate_ he was and that's what drew me to him before Naomi came along"  
"I knew it, you're still jealous after all these years! I didn't plan on it and you know how _seductively_ egotistical, violent, and anarchist he could be. There was a point where I was ready to join Beyvox but, I didn't. He made it seem so _easy_ to just conquer all those who oppose us! All those laid out plans for usurpation and ambuscade gone to dust because of Raven's uprising. Trent was the leader that would've led Beyvox, shaping the galaxy into his own personal playground. Instead, he was slaughtered _saving_ me and in a last-ditch effort, he cast a spell that trapped me safely in his lightsaber for centuries. Where were you at? Hiding behind the rubble too _scared_ to do anything. I could've left when he spared my life but I didn't. I stayed and helped takedown some of Raven's followers. _We both watched the man we loved die in cold blood, but only one of us tried to stop it."_ Naomi shot back, rising from her seat fuming as fresh tears ran down her face.

" _You were only a quick fling to him, nothing more. I was his_ _WIFE_ _!"_  
" _How dare you—"_

"Stop it, both of you! He's _DEAD._ You're _DEAD_. Let go and move on the shit is over with! I came here for questions, not to hear you two bicker over a dead lover" I growled, sighing heavily. Rieff put her hands up and turned her back to both of us. Naomi looked at me in stark realization, started to make the same gesture but stopped herself and took a long pause before speaking.  
"He's right. As much as I like to prove him wrong, Lucius is _right_. We both love a dead man who's not coming back, Rieff we both need to make _peace_ with that and each other." Naomi replied and it was a good half hour before Rieff said anything.  
"Okay, you're right. Its just after all these centuries knowing you survived and he didn't, really hurts even if I'm _dead_. I don't hate you, its Trent I'm angry with for showing you off like he did with me."  
"Does that mean we can squash this jealously? Because there's a lot at stake here"  
"Yes, I can. What about you Rieff?"  
"It'll take some time but yes, I'll be okay" Naomi held out her arms and Rieff reluctantly accepted her hug. After their hug, Rieff left the two of them alone to talk more.

"Do you regret the choices you made?"  
"No, not really. My training and knowledge helped me excel to becoming Honorguard. I infiltrated a dangerous cult and died trying to stop it. My path was not an easy one but, it was very eye-opening."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me and you are from different eras but the battlefield is the same. The Jedi standby with a passive-aggressive stance while the Sith or whatever evil roams free. You haven't been on the frontlines and heard the civilians side of things. They would rather take protection from the cartels over a Jedi or Sith occupation."  
"But that's not what they do"  
"You sure about that? How many times have the Jedi stayed behind to help rebuild a destroyed village? Sure, they help clean up _their_ mess but _never_ the civilian side of it. The Sith come in and offer dictatorship with provisions in exchange for loyalty. At least bounty hunters clean their targets up and leave no trace unless their contracts state otherwise. So, who are the heroes and who are the villains? Both offer goods and services from various standpoints."  
"That's a valid yet twisted viewpoint and a lot to think on"  
"I know it is. So, what would Beyvox offer to civilians?"  
"Protection from Jedi and Sith, provisions, and help rebuilding what's been destroyed. Beyvox wouldn't want worshipped, though they'd offer training for those who wanted to learn their ways."

 _I watched him absorb all I was telling him at the same time, he was analyzing my body language and tone to see if I was lying. Shaking his head, he knew I was telling the truth. I might've been in the clan for a short tenure but, I knew how they worked in the year I spent with them. I felt so at home and knew I shouldn't feel that way._  
"If your original charge was to destroy Beyvox, does that mean you're gonna end me?"  
"Lucius, it's a different time—"  
"No, you have a charge to fulfill. Now, are you gonna end the last living descendant of Clan Beyvox?" _I matched his gaze and felt my constitution waver under the weight of his question. He was right, I had a duty that I was obligated to fulfill. On the other hand, that was over 2,000 years ago and he saved my life by releasing me. If anything, I owe him a debt which sort of nullifies my original charge._  
"I am in your debt for saving me, that's what it boils down to. I'm not gonna kill you because I don't think you're gonna raise Beyvox from its ashes."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, Lucius, I'm positive. Besides, you've got so much going on and I sense your significant other approaching"

Minutes later, Trixie knocked on the door and we got up to greet her. She kissed me and I noticed she was sweating.  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Training and jogging around the area, you?"  
"Getting more questions answered for the most part, I gotta go"  
"Well, I'll come with you"  
"No, stay here" I said, walking out of the room and Trixie started to follow confused.  
"Can't you tell me what's going on?"

" _No. Go home with Han and them I need time to myself"_  
"Was it something I did?"  
"Yes and no" I shot back.  
"Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" She said, choking back sobs at this point. _Just stop following Trixie, please just stop._  
"I'm _done._ Just go back to Naomi and stop following me!" I shouted in her face and resumed my pace away from her, avoiding my impending anxiety attack.  
"Damn you then!" She cried, running down the glass encased hallway with Naomi in tow.

 _I ran in the other direction to the garden balcony and noticed the moon was full in the iridescent night. The balcony was five feet up from the garden so the plant life that was luminous, shimmered in the moon's rays. I vomited and cried for a time, unsure of how to handle everything I was told. A centuries old lover's quarrel, Naomi's part in Beyvox, what lie in the pages of the Beyvox Chronicle, Trixie, and my destiny._ I heard approaching footsteps and immediately barked, "Go away Trixie!"  
"Nope, not Trixie. Last time I checked though, she was sobbing incoherently to Naomi" I turned and saw it was Jaina Solo, in her flight suit curious as to what was going on.  
"I didn't mean to upset her; I just need time alone for a while"  
"I understand that but what is the problem with Trixie?" Jaina said, coming to stand beside me overviewing the landscape.  
"The visions of the future involving her, I must stay- _no- distance_ myself from her" I confessed, losing my composure.  
"Let me see what you saw then" Jaina kindly offered and I felt her presence in my head. Breaking off, she panted and blew a sigh.  
"Don't _ever_ show Trixie what you saw, much less Naomi"  
"My god, I feel so bad for you and I won't"  
"Good" and I departed, jumping over the balcony I headed for my ship.

 _Hapes Hangar bay_

 _Minutes later_

Firing up the controls, he threw the engines into gear and someone called his name. Looking outside the cockpit viewport, 3PO & D-MAS came walking towards the Javelin.  
"What in the hell?" I said, looking at the two of them shuffling inside, the ramp closing up.  
"Let me guess: Han's idea?"  
"That is correct sir" the golden protocol droid confirmed, as Lucius lifted off.  
"I'm detecting elevated adrenaline levels and your blood is pumping at a higher rate than usual" D-MAS spoke, having done a passive scan of me.  
"Let me get us into hyperspace and we'll talk" I said, pushing my emotions down, guided the ship into orbit, punched in the coordinates for Coruscant, and went into hyperspace.  
" _Please come back, don't leave me"_ Trixie pleaded at the viewport, watching his ship streak into hyperspace and succumbed to heaving confused sobs again.  
" _Time will tell, my love"_ He uttered, look at Hapes before it disappeared into starlines.

 _Hyperspace enroute to Coruscant_

 _Aboard the Javelin_

Locking in the autopilot and coming into the cargo area, I crashed on the bench hyperventilating.  
"Lucius, look at me. You got to _calm down_ and focus on my voice alright?" D-MAS said, coming to my side, placing his left hand over my mouth which had transformed into an oxygen mask. I breathed in the fresh air and groaned, taking note he added a relaxer to the mix. I leaned against him, as the oxygen mix changed to a mild stimulant and I slowly felt myself calm down. He took my pulse with his left then, rubbed my back gently.  
"Guhhhh I hate that shit"  
"So, what caused it this time?"  
"Trixie, Naomi, Beyvox" I managed, shuddering as my breathing worked to regulate itself.  
"Why Trixie? Are you two having problems?"  
"It's more like I don't want her involved with what might happen"  
"And what would that be?" D-MAS asked and I filled him in on what had transpired from Quip til now.  
"Oh my that is a _lot_ to digest" 3PO said, sitting down on the bench beside D-MAS.  
"My thoughts exactly and it's all I've been trying to work through but, it's overwhelming"  
"By pushing Trixie away, you think you're gonna make this centuries old prophecy _and_ current vision not happen?"  
"Yes, that is my plan"

"It's a _shit_ plan Lucius, even you know that. You've seen how impulsive Trixie is how much do you wanna bet she's gonna find a way to come after you?" 

"She'll _try_ but won't get far"  
"Why's that?"  
"My audio picked up your argument and I believe you told her to go with Captain Solo"  
" _Bingo"_  
"I'm lost" D-MAS said, retracting the oxygen mask and moving back to face me.  
"Han isn't the type to just jump for anyone. He _won't_ take the Falcon to pursue me, not until he's heard all the facts. Isn't that right, 3PO?"  
"Correct. Captain Solo is particular about where the Millennium Falcon goes and what the cargo is. Sending mistress Trixie to him is a good suggestion. I calculate a 98.3% chance he will not be pursuing us"  
"Ahh that makes sense now. Stubborn won't crack to crying and since there's other adults involved, she'll have her hands full"  
"Yep. I just need to blow off steam and take a break from whatever me and her have. It's not personal and she knows this deep down. I'm just hoping they'll be able to show her the common-sense scenario that I can't"  
"Because she'll think it's some form of rejection? You humans are strange creatures" D-MAS laughed shortly.  
"You droids are funny because you're always in need of constant repair" I snickered.  
"Master Draken is correct, we do need repairs and upgrades on a daily basis" 3PO remarked. Me and D-MAS looked at each other and started laughing.

 _Hapes  
Aboard the Millennium Falcon_

"I said _NO_ and that's final!" came a stern response from Han Solo directed at Trixie Benine. She was trying to get him to go after Lucius and he wouldn't budge. Trixie started to raise her left hand and Leia intervened, putting her hand back at its previous position.  
"There will be _no_ Force persuasion used either young lady! Talk to us and tell us what's going on"  
"He was talking to Naomi and when I came in to see how he was, he stormed off and told me to stay behind because he was done with me and that I'm to stay away from him. Why would he say something like that? Isn't my love for him enough?" and Trixie collapsed back into sobbing again, holding her face. _I had to admit, I really feel for the kid's broken heart but to go rushing off isn't gonna solve anything. I learned that_ _many_ _times in the past and present. I'm not taking the Falcon anywhere until I see fit._  
"Dear, I'm sure your love is enough for him but whatever he's going through now, he needs to do alone. You can't always intervene, that never solves anything it only makes it worse" Leia explained, comforting her as only a mother could.  
"Trixie, I want you to know that this _might be_ partially my fault" Naomi said, coming around to sit on the floor in front of her. 

"How do you mean?"  
"I had told him about my part in Beyvox and what not" Naomi said and proceeded to go into the shortened version of events.  
"I can see how that would affect his judgment and push her away" Leia said, nodding and guided Trixie into a sitting position as she stopped crying.  
"But why wouldn't he just tell me all that?"  
"He doesn't want you to lose you and he wants to sort this out alone. It's how he deals with internal conflict, Trent was like that too. He'd encounter problems, consult others but deal with it in his own way" At that moment, Jaina came into the common area then backpedaled after seeing Trixie.  
"Freeze!" Han said to his daughter and Jaina swore under her breath.  
"Why does that always work?" Jaina said, turning around to face her father.  
"I don't know but I kinda like it and I hope it works when I'm an old man. Why did you start to leave?"  
"Honey, if you have something to add please, tell us" Leia said, turning to face her.

"Damn, double parental inquisition! I am sworn to silence as a promise to Lucius"  
"What did he tell you that you can't share?" Trixie asked, locking gazes with her.  
"I can't tell you, I made a promise and given the general atmosphere, I don't wanna set you off"  
"That's it, young lady you're—"  
"Hold on Han, let's not be _hasty_ here. Jaina, is it blaster wound bad or supernova bad?" 

"Based on Trixie's aura in the Force, multiple supernovas"  
"Was it about Rieff?" this coming from Naomi.  
"Yes"  
"Ahh say no more"  
"Why can't I know? Why did he trust you to keep it a secret? _that's not fair"_  
"It may seem unfair to you and I understand where you're coming from but, trust me when I say he's thinking of you. Just give him time and space before bombarding him with questions." _It's not fair being kept in the dark like this. I just want to be able to hold him like on Quip in the mineral spring and when we went to sleep last night. I felt him at such ease yet he was tense underneath it. I just want him to come back to me, safe and sound.  
"_Alright so, it's settled then. You're gonna give Lucius his space and the Falcon stays put til further notice"  
"Actually, if it's not _too much_ trouble I could use a lift to Coruscant in a week" Naomi gently imposed.

"That's fair. Gives us time to take in the sights and relax for a bit"  
"It also gives me and Trixie time to talk as well"

 _Hyperspace  
Aboard the Javelin _

"What are the problems with Naomi and Beyvox then?" D-MAS inquired, continuing his line of questioning.  
"Naomi seems like she's being fully honest but, I feel like she's still hiding things from me. Whether they're good or bad, I do not know time will tell. As for Beyvox, I have no idea how to process all this knowledge I've learned in the past month. Being the last living heir to a deadly vision predicated by my ancestor, is more than I can truly handle. I love the sword but I don't wanna be associated with my ancestor's legacy. Trent's ideals are so captivating that I can't believe he would have the cunning for such a wild concept. Lord Raven's ideals were even worse and here I am, _the future tip of the spear unknowing of what to do next_. _Am I truly fated to these double visions of doom? Or is there a way out of it altogether?_ I just wish I'd never found out about my tattoo or met Trixie, maybe. I'm only 19 and I've been handed more bombs that an adult would be able to deal with." He confessed, looking over his lightsaber fresh tears streaming as he tried to find reason in his madness. Holding one end under his chin, Lucius cried and I reached out, taking it from him before he activated it.  
"That is _not_ the way to solve problems, Lucius." the medical droid said, shocked his master would consider suicide an alternative to dealing with his problems.

"What do I do then?"  
"Go on a hunt or something. We're five hours out from Coruscant, why don't you take a small nap til we make orbit?"  
"Yeah I guess so"


End file.
